<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Stood With Me by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616000">You Stood With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faith, Love and Barisi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antonio's, Barisi - Freeform, Defending your partner, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Former Friends, Homophobia, M/M, Protectiveness, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Sonny are enjoying their Sunday dinner at Antonio's restaurant. Unfortunately, one of Sonny's former friends seems intent on ruining the mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faith, Love and Barisi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Stood With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba loved coming to Antonio’s restaurant. The wooden tables were spacious and spotless. Decent lighting meant not having to squint while he worked. Even when packed with people, the restaurant somehow maintained a peaceful atmosphere. Many places in Brooklyn boasted great food and friendly staff but, to Rafael, Antonio’s had that something extra.</p>
<p>Sunday dining at Antonio’s was recently made even better by the company. Rafael knew how lucky he was to have Sonny at his table and in his life, given that months ago it had been a mere fantasy.</p>
<p>Rafael was scribbling case notes on his legal pad when he felt the warm hand touch his arm. Despite their deal to go to the restaurant and work until the food arrived, Rafael noticed that Sonny had abandoned his textbook for the time being. He couldn’t help but smile and looked up to meet his boyfriend’s stare.</p>
<p>“There was a time, before your gorgeous face started coming here, that this was a good place to get work done.” Rafael quipped to Sonny as he put his folder away for later.</p>
<p>“Come on, Rafael. You know you were just as much of a distraction when I came here with the others.” Sonny’s happy expression flickered slightly upon remembering his old group.</p>
<p>The Catholic youth centre volunteers hadn’t arrived yet, but Rafael knew it was a matter of time. He’d seen some of Sonny’s former friends giving their table the side eye on the Sunday’s passed. They never bothered the couple directly but Rafael was more than prepared to have words if they tried. As far as he was concerned, Antonio’s was the special place where Sonny had been brought into his life. Rafael was not prepared to give up his table for someone else’s issues.</p>
<p>“I sat here minding my own business and writing case notes. How did I possibly distract you?”</p>
<p>“I liked watching you work. You were always so confident and passionate, I admired that.” Sonny’s cheeks turned pink and he glanced down at the table. “Then I found myself looking at you for other reasons.”</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is, I look really hot when I’m in the zone.” Rafael joked, taking Sonny’s hand and placing a kiss to the knuckles.</p>
<p>The server brought over their food and Rafael suddenly realised how hungry he felt. He dug into his serving of pesto pasta gratefully, loving the consistent excellence of the dish. He looked over at Sonny, who was enjoying a personal pizza and looking adorable while eating it. The mood was so content between the couple, they didn’t even see the youth centre volunteers entering the restaurant.</p>
<p>Rafael swallowed another bite of pesto, finally noticing the textbook Sonny had been reading. “Philosophy of Law? How’s that working out for you?”</p>
<p>Sonny’s face immediately lit up with enthusiasm. “I’m loving it. Professor Davies is a really great teacher. I’m already halfway through my paper and it’s not even due for two weeks.”</p>
<p>Sonny looked like he wanted to say a lot more on the subject but a new presence at their table interrupted his train of thought. A young brunette woman had come over from the Catholic youth centre volunteers table, trying to smile politely but her snobbishness was prevalent. The atmosphere became very tense and Rafael could see Sonny’s face fall slightly.</p>
<p>“Hello Sonny, how are you? It’s been a while.” The woman faced Sonny in a way that she could ignore Rafael’s existence. “The kids asked about you and when you’re coming back.”</p>
<p>Sonny’s expression shifted into one of annoyance. “Well, it’s unfortunate that my assistance was no longer required. What do you want, Bonnie?”</p>
<p>Bonnie put a hand to her chest as though shocked by Sonny’s brashness. “I know that things have been a little weird the last few months but I was hoping we could patch things up. God does preach about forgiveness and love, after all.”</p>
<p>Rafael couldn’t resist butting in to the conversation in his boyfriend’s defence. “You say that like Dominick has done something he needs to be forgiven for.”</p>
<p>Bonnie greeted the comment with a shudder, still making an effort to freeze out Rafael. “I was thinking that we could drive back to the dorms together. We could talk about everything that’s going on. Maybe you could even help out with the pancake breakfast next week.”</p>
<p>Sonny placed a hand on top of Rafael’s, seeing right through the transparent offer before him. “I’m staying at Rafael’s tonight, so I can’t give you a ride back.”</p>
<p>“What about class tomorrow?” Bonnie’s feigned concern was starting to crack and annoyance was peeking through.</p>
<p>“I don’t have class until after lunch so I have plenty of time to get back.” Sonny replied bluntly, feeling the simmering of hot blooded Italian anger in his stomach.</p>
<p>It was then that Rafael recognised Bonnie as the woman he’d asked about Sonny’s whereabouts the one time. The young woman had been much nicer when oblivious to the two men’s mutual attraction. Rafael felt a flutter of amusement wondering if Bonnie realised that, by directing him to the church that night, she had actually helped push the couple together. If she hadn’t told Rafael about Sonny lighting the candle for Mia who knows if the younger man would have admitted his true feelings.</p>
<p>“If you cared how Dominick was doing when you didn’t need something from him maybe you’d be aware of his schedule.” Rafael stated before going back to his pasta. He hoped that by making it clear she wasn’t welcome, Bonnie would leave.</p>
<p>Bonnie finally turned to acknowledge Rafael, her eyes wide with anger. “This really doesn’t concern you. Some of us are actually looking out for Sonny’s best interests.”</p>
<p>Rafael nearly choked as he swallowed, unable to believe the woman’s nerve. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Sonny stood up from the table, facing down his former friend. He positioned himself protectively in front of Rafael. “Anything that concerns me, concerns Rafael. We’re trying to have a nice dinner date here, which you’re ruining right now. Maybe you should take stock of your own sins, Bonnie, because envy is still one of the big ones.”</p>
<p>Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself, to no avail. “Don’t you think this phase has been going on long enough? You were on such a good path before this homosexual predator led you astray!”</p>
<p>“You do not talk about Rafael like that, ever, do you understand?” Sonny’s face went red with fury and he snapped. “He is the one person who actually knows me. You’re the ones that decided I was worthless when I fell in love with him. You’ve said your self-centred piece and I’m not interested. Leave our table, now!”</p>
<p>Sonny’s outburst had attracted the attention of nearby patrons. Two people simultaneously came over to the commotion. One was an older blonde gentleman from the volunteers table, who immediately came to Bonnie’s aide. The other was a large bald man who had come from behind the Antonio’s counter, indicating that he worked at the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Greg, did you hear what Sonny just said to me?” Bonnie turned to the preppy gentleman who had a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>The large bald man looked between the four patrons, his presence becoming even more intimidating when he spoke. “Is there a problem here?”</p>
<p>Greg gestured to Sonny and Rafael. “We don’t want any trouble, but it appears -”</p>
<p>“Shush.” Rafael stood up from the table and raised a hand in Greg’s direction to quiet him. He gave Sonny’s elbow a reassuring squeeze before addressing the large bald man in his lawyer voice. “Yes, Tony, unfortunately there is an issue. My partner and I were eating dinner. This woman approached our table, interrupting our meal. We made it clear she was not welcome but she continued making inappropriate comments on our relationship. Dominick was trying to defend me after she so eloquently referred to me as a predator. It was not our intention to disturb other patrons, we just wanted this ignorant woman to leave our table.”</p>
<p>The man called Tony nodded thoughtfully before patting Rafael on the shoulder. He then turned to Bonnie and Greg with a stern expression. “You and your group, go now and don’t come back. Your behaviour is not welcome here.”</p>
<p>A stunned Bonnie looked ready to argue but Greg stopped her. The preppy man gestured to the rest of his table, who stared back with confused and upset expressions. A combination of rude glares and apologetic eyes were directed at Sonny and Rafael as the five others dropped their menus and headed for the door. Tony watched them all with his arms folded across his chest, making sure the group left without any further incident.</p>
<p>Rafael rubbed soothing circles into Sonny’s back, planting a soft kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay? We can take the food to go if you want.”</p>
<p>“Thanks but I’ll be fine.” Sonny smiled warmly to show his anger was subsiding. He sat back down, picking at what remained of his pizza.</p>
<p>Tony came over to the table and sighed apologetically. “I am so sorry Rafael. Tonight, food on the house. I’ll also bring you some pie to take home. No arguments, Mister Lawyer.”</p>
<p>Rafael nodded gratefully in response. “Thank you, Tony. You know I’d never argue about free pasta.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed and turned his attention to Sonny. He patted the younger man’s shoulder. “You are a very lucky man. Take care of this guy.”</p>
<p>Sonny let out a laugh and visibly began to relax again. He looked at a retreating Tony in curiosity before turning to Rafael. “So, what’s the story here?”</p>
<p>“A while back, I was prosecuting a case for armed robbery and assault. Antonio’s was one of the places that got hit.” Rafael explained, beaming proudly as Sonny looked at him with admiration. “Tony and his parents, the owners, have been treating me like royalty since I helped put the bastards away.”</p>
<p>Sonny held up a bit of his pizza, nodding at his boyfriend in approval. “I have to say that you taking charge right there was kind of hot. I’ll have to come to court and watch you in action some time.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Cross examination can get pretty aggressive and you may not like me when I’m treating a witness as hostile.” Rafael meant the comment as light hearted, but there was a grain of truth in his concern. He liked that Sonny saw his more vulnerable side, rather than the cocky mask he was forced to wear lest a defence attorney sense any weakness.</p>
<p>“Remember when we first met you called me Churchy Joe and all but told me to get lost?” Sonny remarked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows. “It didn’t stop me from falling in love with you.”</p>
<p>Rafael rolled his eyes playfully, pushing the rest of his pasta aside. “It may not be that exciting for you. Half the time you’d just be watching me take notes.”</p>
<p>“What do you think I did here before we got together?”</p>
<p>Rafael let out a laugh, admitting to himself that Sonny did have a point. He thought back to the days when he sat in Antonio’s alone, subtly admiring the younger man a few tables away. Feeling the indescribable pull, yet never daring to act upon it. Rafael couldn’t believe that all that time Sonny had been watching him too, impressed by what he saw. He reached over and cupped Sonny’s cheek, looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Just promise me you won’t distract me from the gallery.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I like exploring the themes around fate while doing this series. Bonus as this one shot reveals a homophobe pushed the emotional church scene in LGMS.<br/>*On that note, I like exploring Sonny's faint yet growing interest in law.<br/>*Snobby Bonnie is unfortunately based on a real person.<br/>*I'll try and write something more sweet with less homophobia for the next one-shot.<br/>*As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>